Blank
Enhanced Senses: Hugo possesses very acute senses especially smell, sight and hearing. Hugo has a very advanced sense of smell, inhuman sense of smell, which has been said to surpass that of a dog's. Another distinctive animal trait is his evolved instinct. Accelerated Healing Rate: Stemming from his Uzumaki lineage, Hugo is granted accelerated healing rate, allowing Hugo to recover from fatigue in a fraction of the time or injuries to mend themselves. When Hugo got his right arm broken, the doctors was estimated to recover in four month but it only took a single month. Superhuman Strength: Hugo has great strength as he could open the first door of the testing gate which was 4 tons in weight before learning Nen. He can also shatter rock and incapacitate skilled warriors by sending them flying with just a push of his hand. It is unknown how much he can press after learning Nen and his training with the gravity sword that allows him adjust the weight of the sword over 2000 times gravity and more. However, he managed to defeat Nobunaga in arm wrestling. When he transformed, he was able to throw Neferpitou so high in the air that she was almost invisible from the ground. He was also capable of punching a Chimera Ant to another country when using Jajanken. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Hugo has shown to possess great speed on par with Killua's (when not using Nen) and has shown great reflexes reacting to the slightest amount of danger swiftly. With his speed and agility he can create multiple afterimages of himself and disappear out of sight. In fact, on more than one occasion, Hugo was able to anticipate moves and counter attacks that would normally be beyond his field of vision due to his sharp reflexes. Enhanced Agility: Hugo has impeccable agility, in which he has incredible amounts of quickness and reflexes in battle. This allows him to be very agile, as he can attack from every position. His swiftness is mainly employed to dodge the enemy's attacks and react immediately after being hit. Super Human Stamina: Hugo is indefatigable, showing feats of stamina and endurance beyond that of a human multiple times, he can withstand wearing battles, training sessions and runs. After his Mazoku awakening he displayed an even higher level of stamina. His most notable is where he is shown running for 3-5 days straight at high speeds showing no sign of fatigue. Superhuman Durability: Hugo has shown to be somewhat impervious to pain. This is mostly due to his obstinacy and determination more than to a physical predisposition. He could take having his arms being blown off by the Bomber and severed by Neferpitou, continuing to fight and winning nonetheless. During the Hunter Exam, Hugo ending up being pummeled around for two hours straight and still had the energy to stand up. Skilled Fisherman: At the start of the series, Hugo managed to catch the Swamp King, a fish that nobody had been able to hook for years. Excellent Strategist: Gon can often tell what an opponent is thinking and how he will react at his moves. He can plan whole battles beforehand and prepare strategies right after the get-go and create alternative solutions. Incredible instinct and phenomenal intuitions help him. Expert Tracker: He managed to follow Hisoka for several days without being detected. Furthermore, he chased Nobunaga and Machi around a town with the two of them failing to spot him (although they clearly sensed his presence).108 Master Hand to Hand Combatant: With his exact degree of skill in martial artistry being unknown, Hugo is adept at close quarter combat, as shown in his fights against Hisoka. He fights using mainly his fists, but can deliver powerful kicks as well. He is at a disadvantage at more proficient combatants. Amateur Swordsmanship: at a young age Hugo has trained in the art of Kendo wooden swords. Though all the battles ended in failure he showed some ability with the weapon each time, but it seems like he wasn't formally trained and is still a novice. Category:Blank